


A Proper Goodbye

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, rtte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: RTTE - Hiccup is leaving for a few days and doesn't give Astrid the goodbye she was looking for.





	A Proper Goodbye

“We’ll probably have to set up camp for a night, maybe two, just depends on how long it’ll take us to fly there and get the things we need.” Hiccup said to the gang who was standing all around him in the halfway burnt down clubhouse. 

Hiccup and Snotlout were heading out to grab supplies to help rebuild the Edge. Most of the island was destroyed by the volcano which meant what they used to use to build and repair was gone. They would have to go to another island to get things they needed. 

The Edge hasn’t been too destroyed. A couple things needed to be rebuilt and the huts definitely needed some work. But it was all fixable. 

Hiccup was leaving the other riders here to survey more damage and start working on some repairs. 

He decided it was best to leave Astrid on the Edge to keep an eye on the others and make sure they actually get work done. He wished they could go together though, get the alone time that was impossible for them to find on the Edge. 

“Come on, Hiccup! Let’s go!” Snotlout yelled. He was already on Hookfang and eager to fly out of here. 

“Okay, so you all know what you’re supposed to do?” He just got a few distracted nods from the twins but Fishlegs and Astrid gave him a thumbs up. 

Astrid was standing next to Hiccup. She turned to him and grabbed his hand, “Be careful." 

Hiccup smiled, "Always am." 

Astrid rolled her eyes, playfully. 

There was a silence between the two before Hiccup decided to lean down and quickly kiss the girl on the cheek. He pulled his hand out of hers and walked over to Toothless. He waved at her one last time before flying in the air with Snotlout and Hookfang. 

After a few minutes of being in the air, Toothless heard something behind him. He alerted Hiccup who spun his head around to see Astrid and Stormfly heading their way. 

"Snotlout, wait!” Hiccup called out. 

Snotlout groaned as Hookfang stopped. 

“Is everything okay?” Hiccup asked once Astrid and Stormfly got within hearing distance. 

The girl and her dragon stopped next to Toothless and Hiccup, “Everything on the Edge is fine…well, except for it almost being burnt down." 

Hiccup waited for her to continue. 

"But did you really think that I was going to let you leave for two days with just giving me a kiss on the cheek?” Astrid looked mad but he could see the slight smirk on her lips. 

“Seriously?” Snotlout groaned. “Come on, Hookfang, let’s keep flying and get away from these two lovebirds." 

Once he flew away, Astrid stood up and jumped off of Stormfly and onto the saddle behind Hiccup, "I think I deserve a proper goodbye,” Astrid smiled. 

Hiccup turned around in the saddle, “I’m very sorry, milady,” he tilted Astrid’s face up towards his and placed his lips on hers. Astrid wrapped her hand around his neck as the kiss went on. 

Once the two parted, Hiccup leaned his forehead against hers. “Now that’s more like it,” Astrid said as she slightly chuckled before moving herself away from the boy and jumping back over to her dragon. "See you in two days!” She yelled as she flew away back to the Edge. 

Hiccup sat there on Toothless for another moment, his face all flushed, as he watched the girl fly away. Now he really wished she was coming with him. 

Toothless hit the boy with his ear and Hiccup snapped out of whatever lovesick trance he was in before turning back around in the saddle and flying away to catch up with Snotlout.


End file.
